Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3/The Return
This is the first episode of Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3. Summary With Robotnik gone, everything seems to finally be at peace. However, little do the Freedom Fighters know is that an old enemy is making new moves. It just so happens that this returning foe is Snivley. The Freedom Fighters easily manage to outdo him, but Snivley soon gets other ideas... Characters #Sonic #Sally #Bunnie #Rotor #Tails #Snivley #Naugus Transcript episode opens shortly after the celebration of the defeat of Robotnik. Sonic lets out a heavy sigh, gazing at the stars. Sally walks toward him. Sally: What's wrong, Sonic? We finally defeated Robotnik. Sonic: That's exactly what's wrong, Sal. Without Robuttnik around, things are gonna be so... boring. Sally: (giggles) Surely there are other things to do than fight. Sonic: Yeah, yeah. But fighting him was kinda fun... y'know, exhilarating. Sally: (rolls her eyes) Well, it's getting late. You should probably start heading to bed. Sonic: (yawns) Maybe I should... Sally: Good night, Sonic. Sonic: Night, Sal. walks to her hut. Sonic stretches and heads back to the village. We cut to Snivley, having survived last episode, setting out plans to eliminate the Freedom Fighters. Snivley: (pacing, having inherited Robotnik's empire; he stops to look at the surveillance screen and notices that everyone in Knothole is asleep) Hmmmm... perhaps now would be a good time to set out an attack. (he sends in groups of Badniks to attack Knothole) at Knothole, the Badniks sent by Snivley are seen entering the village. Tails awakens from a nightmare, and notices the bots from a distance. He goes to alert Sonic. Tails: (shaking Sonic, who is in bed) Sonic! Wake up, quick! Sonic: (yawns, awaking) What's up, little buddy? Tails: Badniks are attacking! Sonic: Badniks, huh? Look, Tails, you were probably dreaming. Now go back to bed, bud. Tails: But this isn't a dream! Look for yourself. Sonic: (glances outside to see the Badniks) All right, all right. I believe ya... let's juice! (runs outside and starts attacking the bots) Badnik fires a laser sting. Sonic: Whoa! (dodges the laser) Close call. (spin dashes at a Badnik on the ground) runs outside and assists Sonic with fighting the bots. Bunnie: (kicks a Badnik away) Sonic: Bunnie, behind you! Bunnie: (turns around and attacks the Badnik) Thanks, sugah. ???: Simple targets, but even then, you can be outmatched. Sonic: Who was that? Bunnie: (shrugs) ??? In three moons, I will return, and then you will be outmatched. Sonic: Welp, see ya in three... what's three moons, Bunnie? Bunnie: Three months. Sonic: Yeah... see ya then, chum. laughter can be heard in the woods. Sonic: Ugh... (attacks another Badnik) That laugh is annoying. Rotor: (rushes in) Sonic! Sonic: Yo, Rotor! Got anything that can help us? Rotor: (nods, pulling out a bomb and and detonator) Sonic: Cool. (backs away) Bunnie: (backs away) sets the bomb down and runs to safety, detonating it. The explosion manages to destroy the remaining bots. Sonic: All right, Rotor! Gimme five, dude! (raises him arm) Rotor: (chuckles and gives Sonic a high-five) Thanks, Sonic. (picks up some of the metal from the Badniks) this could come in handy... Sonic: (yawns) Man, I'm beat. I'm going back to bed. Rotor: All right. I'll check for any other attacks. and Bunnie walk to their homes. NICOLE: Good Evening, Sonic. Sonic: (yawns) Hey, NICOLE. NICOLE: Rough day? Sonic: More like a rough night. (stretches) Look, I gotta sleep... NICOLE: Of course. I was just sent to remind you about tomorrow's meeting. Good Night, Sonic. Sonic: Night. (gets in his bed, sleeping) next morning, Sally arranges a meeting. Sally: Okay, it looks like everyone is here. (clears her throat) Now, I'm sure all of you know about the attack that happened last night. We know that this couldn't have been on Robotnik's part. This leads me to believe that it was someone else... Snivley. NICOLE: Seeing how he is Robotnik's sole heir to the empire, it does not surprise me. Sally: Right. Sonic: Well, this should be a lot easier than defeating Robuttnik. NICOLE: That's the "kicker". Snivley is going as far as to hire help, rather than repeating the same mistakes. Sally: I see... NICOLE: He is even going as far to contact bounty hunters. Sally: That's terrible! NICOLE: Also some sort of anomaly has sprung up Sonic: What do ya mean? NICOLE: All over Mobius, people have been having a lack of sleep. Sally: Interesting. Nicole: Indeed, all over say the same thing, he's coming. Sally: I wonder who... Nicole: I do not know Sonic: Whatever... Sally: Sonic! Sonic: What? Nicole: It would be best if you and Sally Investigated it Sonic if it is who the people says it is then we are in trouble Sonic: Fine. NICOLE: Good luck, you two. Sally: Thank you, NICOLE. NICOLE: (heads back to the digital world) Sally: Well... let's go, Sonic. grins. The episode ends. Category:Episodes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3 Category:Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3 Episodes